Talk:Petrifying Pair
2x BST and a RDM can trio this BCNM quite sucessfully. ---- Can you expand upon the strategy used for this setup? I would like to do this BCNM someday, and happen to have 2 BST30 friends. --Aurikasura 17:40, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I suspect the way it works is that each BST calls up a pet and solos a lizard, while the RDM heals them both. Either that, or the BSTs and their pets gang up on one lizard while the RDM kites the other. ...Thinking about it, it's most likely the kiting method. --Volkai 13:24, 5 March 2007 (EST) Another Strategy Me and friends in my linkshell did this a couple of times. Our strategy was a RDM, NIN, and a DD of some sort (we used MNK). Before the fight have everyone eat their foods (NIN used squid sushi and DD used sole...I (RDM) used rolanberry pie). The RDM will need 2 yagudo drinks for every battle you're party will attempt. Also sum hi-potions for melee and hi-ethers for the mage won't hurt. Once ur in the battlefield, the RDM buffs everyone up w/ Protect II and Shell while also Blinking him/herself. You have to have a skilled RDM who knows what he's doing to attempt this strategy. Basicly the RDM casts bind and gravity on the gray lizzy (on the right) while the NIN and DD charge for the brown lizzy (on the left). Also have the RDM enfeebles like blind and slow on the brown lizzy. When the gray (right) lizzy becomes unbound again, try and cast bind (if u can't bind, just run away until you can. Hopefully it's gravity will slow it down enough so it won't pummel you.) After the first lizzy is dead, the NIN and DD go for the other...and around that time the RDM's yag drink will wear off and it's time to use another. At that point you just keep the 2 melees alive while enfeebling the remaining lizzy (blind, slow, etc.) Regen works well for keeping the 2 melees alive while kiting the other lizzy. Also I made the mistake of trying to cure one of the melees while they were behind a little tree...an error msg comes up saying "unable to see, cannot cast cure" so make sure your RDM has the melees in plain sight at all times! Once the remaining lizzy is dead...well...open the crate and claim ur prize! Hope this helps! --Baraddur 17:10, 26 September 2006 (EDT) Utsusemi Ni Has anyone seen Utsusemi: Ni drop from this? I've done it about 9 times and never seen it drop. allakhazam doesn't list it either. --El Tio 19:05, 17 May 2007 (CDT) It does, rarely. --Chrisjander 19:14, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Am currently 0/25 on Ni with 5 boots. Going to need to see a screenshot or video before I believe Ni drops here. --Zim 23:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I used to do this BCNM every time I got the seals on RDM, I have seen Ni drop twice (and four pairs of boots if that's any clue on the drop rate). Its infrequent, but yes it does drop. This is not he-said-she-said, this is first hand experience. Ravahan 11:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) 3x BLU rule this lol 3 x BLU, each has lizard killer set, and auto-regen... take a yag drink for each fight and a couple of hi-pots just in case went 3/3 with one death only... on last run, cus i got cocky lol. Sadly no leaping boots tho setup was 2x BLU/NIN and 1x BLU/WHM for protect etc. Drops We did it 3 time on Thursday, and we got some items not listed in here: Elm log and Cold Carrion Broth... they're not amazing drops but good to know they drop... or not. Krel 22:49, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Did this afew times with some friends, the drop rate is very streaky... some sets of runs (3 at a time) got us junk, but our last set, about a month or so ago got all 3 of us Leaping boots. --Tellah 19:39, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Just did this with some friends, and got a Sarashi and a Dagger Belt in the same run. Also got a Magic Finale. So those two belts must fall into different groupings. On our second run, we found that a Katana Obi and an Elm Log dropped together, so those two might be in different groupings, or that list could drop 2 items instead of just one. --Liteholt 20:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, what that might mean is that one of the items belongs to both groupings(probably the Elm Log, if anything). --Jawat 21:01, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Just today I did this with some friends and got an Amber Stone, among other things (leaping boots, lizard skin, hi either, cold carrion broth), which isn't listed here. Just thought I'd mention~ --Azureshock 27 December 2008 WAR/NIN, RDM/WHM, DNC/NIN I would just like to note that using the kiting strategy with the WAR and DNC taking the other one, does indeed work (despite people thinking DNC can't do things like this). The DNC having Curing Waltz II and Animated Flourish works pretty well to take hate off the WAR when he needs to put shadows up again (and of course, WAR has Provoke for that). And with only Goblin Chocolate for the two DDs (no potions or Icarus Wings required), it goes down pretty easily as long as the RDM does its job of kiting the other one. We went 3/3 with this setup (with a single drop of the boots). Only thing worth noting is that it's obviously best to keep shadows up as much as possible, and bringing lvl 30 or less gear (which should go without saying for something like a BCNM). --Gamesoul Master 19:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC)